The present invention relates generally to air blower assemblies and more particularly to an air blower assembly having a simple two-piece blower housing.
In the past, blower housing assemblies were made up of a large number of complex parts through different processes as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,088 and 3,780,411. A large number of die sets were required to form the various components and a great deal of assembly time was required to assemble the final blower assembly.
Further, because most of the blower motors were operating in dusty environments, expensive hermetically sealed motors were required and this in turn resulted in short motor lives because of the inability of such motors to eliminate heat when operating at high speeds.
Still further, because of the multitude of parts and complex assembly required, servicing of the blower assembly was generally time consuming and expensive.